bleachfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Ренджи Абарай/Сюжет
И. О. синигами thumb|190px|right|Ренджи и [[Бьякуя Кучики|Бьякуя, когда они прибыли арестовать Рукию.]] Будучи поставленным перед задачей либо арест, либо убийство Рукии, Ренджи идёт в человеческий мире с Бьякуей и обсуждает достоинство их приказа.Bleach manga; Chapter 51, page 1 Используя свои очки, Ренджи идентифицирует Рукию и подтверждает, что она находится внутри гигая. Ренджи говорит, что он не верит информации из изображения бюро об этом.Bleach manga; Chapter 51, pages 18-20 Ренджи приветствует и нападает на Рукию, заявив, что она была настолько задумавшейся, что не заметила разведчика из Общества душ, стоящего прямо за ней. Он жалуется на то, что она стала слишком мягкой в течение нескольких месяцев, что она пропала, и требует, чтобы она вызвала человека, которому дала свои полномочия. Когда Рукия возражает, что ничего подобного не случилось, Ренджи спрашивает, почему она действует так. В то время как она отвлекается на Бьякую, Ренджи нападает на неё, но позволяет ей уйти, сказав, что передача сил человеку очень серьезный грех для синигами, и что им было приказано убить человека. Ренджи говорит ей, чтобы не пыталась защитить человека и что его следующая атака будет нешуточной, но его прерывает Урюу Исида. После того, как он спросил, кто он такой, Ренджи резко прерывает объяснения Урю и решает убить его.Bleach manga; Chapter 53, pages 1-4 Ренджи побеждает Урю одной атакой, и когда собирается убить его, то представляет себя и машет лезвием вниз. Однако он был остановлен Ичиго Куросаки по прибытии.Bleach manga; Chapter 53, pages 16-19 ]] Удивлённый, что увидел другого синигами и, кроме того, шокированный размером его занпакто, Ренджи быстро выясняет, что Ичиго - человек, который принял полномочия Рукии, переходя к атаке на него.Bleach manga; Chapter 54, pages 1-4 Ренджи быстро и легко сокрушает Ичиго, ранив его. Он утверждает, что когда Ичиго умрёт, полномочия Рукии вернутся к ней, но она будет казнена в Обществе душ. Он высмеивает Ичиго для унижения, когда Рукия пытается защитить его. Ичиго использует момент, чтобы атаковать Ренджи, перерезав ему подбородок. Бьякуя отчитывает его за небрежность и говорит,с помощью их сил Ичиго нанес шрам меносу гранде 33 часа назад. Ренджи высмеивает это и спрашивает у Ичиго имя занпакто. Видя, что Ичиго не понимает его, он активизирует его Шикай и далее травмирует Ичиго.Bleach manga; Chapter 54, pages 8-19 После объяснения, что только что случилось с Ичиго, он идёт к нему, чтобы убить. Однако Рукия прыгает на него и настаивает на побеге Ичиго. Ичиго вместо этого встаёт и продолжает сражение, став более сильным, к большому удивлению Ренджи. Ичиго быстро побеждает Ренджи, и когда он пытается добить его, то оказывается сражён Бьякуей.Bleach manga; Chapter 55, pages 4-19 Способности Бьякуи внушили благоговение, Ренджи задаётся вопросом, как Ичиго стал настолько сильным так внезапно. Ренджи останавливает Рукию от бега в сторону поверженного Ичиго, говоря ей, что нет никакого смысла больше беспокоиться над мёртвым человеком. Рукия возражает, что это ее вина, что он умер, удивляя Ренджи. Когда Ичиго хватает ногу Бьякуи, то Ренджи потрясён тем, что он всё ещё жив. Рукия сдаётся Бьякуе, что вызвало протест со стороны Ичиго. Ренджи топает по его спине, говоря ему о прекращении ухудшения положения и чтобы он успокоился. По воле Бьякуи, Ренджи открывает Сенкаймон, и они уходят с Рукией.Bleach manga; Chapter 56, pages 5-18 В казармах шестого отряда, Ренджи ругает Рикичи за то, что он не в состоянии присматривать за адской бабочкой должным образом. Затем он посетил Рукию в её камере. Он говорит ей съесть что-то и становится раздражённым, когда она высмеивает его новый ранг. Рукия спрашивает, будет ли она казнена. Ренджи говорит ей, что Бьякуя отчитывается Совету 46, и что, скорее всего, приговор будет смягчён. Рукия не соглашается, говоря, что он не будет просить о снисхождении, удивляя Ренджи.Bleach manga; Chapter 59, pages 2-9 Бьякуя позже возвращается и сообщает, что Совет 46 решил, что Рукия будет казнена в течение 25 дней, потрясая Ренджи. После того, когда Бьякуя уходит, Рукия пытается развеселить Ренджи, сказав, что она в порядке, так как это делает её только более решительной, чтобы убежать, и высмеивает его татуированные брови, разозлив его. Ренджи уходит по-настоящему опечаленным, и отмечая, что побег невозможен для неё, и что она будет казнена. Ему интересно, действительно ли всё хорошо с капитаном Кучики.Bleach manga; Chapter 65, pages 1-8 Общество душ ]] Когда группа Рёка прибывает в Общество душ, Ренджи вместе с Рикичи, когда он слышит сигнал тревоги, предупреждая об их появлении.Bleach manga; Chapter 71, page 1 Он просит его занпакто, который Рикичи уходит принести. Рикичи возвращается с Забимару и призывает Ренджи не волноваться, когда он умчался. Однако он не настигает рёка вовремя и только промелькнувший капитан Ичимару отогнал Рёка от западных ворот Сейрейтея.Bleach manga; Volume 9, Chapters 71, 72 & 75 end of chapter sketches За 14 дней до назначенной казни Рукии, Ренджи сопровождает группу охранников из отряда тайных операций, когда они переводят её в Башню Раскаяния. Оказавшись там, он указывает ей, что они могут увидеть Сокьёку, которая будет использоваться для её казни, из окон. Охранники благодарят Ренджи и начинают уходить. Ренджи остаётся сказать Рукии, что существует неподтвержденное сообщение о том, что пять рёка вторглись в Общество душ, и что один из них соответствует описанию Ичиго. Ренджи уходит с охранниками.Bleach manga; Chapter 79, pages 1-6 спрашивает Ренджи о характере казни Рукии]] Когда он уходил от Башни Раскаяния, Ренджи удивился, когда он в последний раз увидел, как загорелось лицо Рукии, как это было тогда. Ренджи обдумывает, должен ли он был говорить ей об этом, потому что у Ичиго не было бы шансов против Ичимару. Его мысли прерывает Айзен, который просит поговорить с ним наедине. Когда Айзен оглядывает комнату, он отмечает, что они не говорили с момента перевода Ренджи из 11 отряда, и спрашивает, находится ли он сейчас в 6-м отряде. Ренджи спрашивает, о чём он хочет поговорить. Айзен сообщает, что знает, что Рукия и Ренджи были близкими друзьями, и спрашивает, думает ли он, что она действительно заслуживает казни. Затем он говорит, что существует целый ряд необычных аспектов её ареста и казни, утверждая, что существует заговор. Потрясённый, Ренджи спрашивает, что он имеет в виду, но они прерываются, когда Айзена призвали на аварийную встречу капитанов.Bleach manga; Chapter 79, pages 8-13 Позже Ренджи получает приказ надеть свой лейтенантский шеврон и присутствовать на заседании лейтенантов. Он выразил недовольство этим лейтенанту Тецузаэмону Ибе. Наряду с Момо, он был первым, кто прибыл в приёмную. Когда Рангику Мацумото прибывает, Ренджи спрашивает у Ибы, кто её капитан. Услышав, что это Тоширо Хицугая, он замечает, что он ребёнок-гений и что это плохо. Момо спрашивает его, видел ли он капитана Айзена, что он отрицает. Он говорит Момо не беспокоиться о нём, говоря, что эта встреча, вероятно, не имеет большого значения, и что все будет хорошо, в то же время спрашивая себя, что Айзен задумал.Bleach manga; Chapter 80, pages 14-17 В ту же ночь, Ренджи и другие лейтенанты были шокированы, услышав тревогу, объявившую, что есть злоумышленники внутри Сейрейтея.Bleach manga; Chapter 83, page 1 Через несколько часов, после того, как злоумышленники не были найдены, Ренджи и Бьякуя стали свидетелями, как рёка входят в Сейрейтей с неба.Bleach manga; Chapter 84, pages 17-18 Ясочика Иэмура объявляет сбору лейтенантов масштабы потерь, нанесённых рёка. Услышав, что двое из рёка взяли заложников и направляются к центру Сейрейтея, Ренджи тихо покидает собрание.Bleach manga; Chapter 94, pages 10-12 Он оставляет свой шеврон лейтенанта в своём кабинете и идёт в одиночку.Bleach manga; Chapter 96, page 9 Он находит Ичиго''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 94, pages 15-17 и хвалит его за выживание от атаки Бьякуи. Когда двое начинают сражаться, Ренджи спрашивает его, как он намерен спасти Рукию, ставя под сомнение, как он может быть настолько уверен в способностях спасти её. Ренджи высвобождает шикай и отбрасывает Ичиго назад, сообщив ему, что его сила в пять раз больше без ограничителя, наложенного на его силы, когда он был в человеческом мире''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 95, pages 1-19 и продолжает атаковать Ичиго, обвиняя его в неприятностях Рукии. Когда Ренджи становится раздражённым от настойчивости Ичиго в спасении Рукии, Ичиго пытается использовать промежутки между непрерывными атаками Ренджи для того, чтобы дать отпор, но Ренджи уклоняется от его атак и ударяет его. Bleach manga; Chapter 96, pages 1-19 Ичиго едва уворачивается, чтобы добить Ренджи, Bleach manga; Chapter 97, pages 1-4 и хватает Забимару. Он говорит Ренджи, что он извиняется за долгое ожидание, когда его реяцу начинает резко возрастать. Безымянная Гецуга Теншо ударяет Ренджи в упор, ломая Забимару и сильно травмируя Ренджи.Bleach manga; Chapter 97, pages 16-19 Ренджи, удивляясь тому, что случилось, и как он проиграл, хватает Ичиго и признает, что возвращение Рукии - это несбыточная мечта для него. Он просит Ичиго, чтобы спас её вместо него.Bleach manga; Chapter 98, pages 1-3 &17-19 Ренджи падает без сознания, и был найден Изуру и небольшой группой синигами, которые сосредоточились на его спасении, а не на погоне за рёка. Они приносят его в безопасное место, где Момо шокирована его состоянием. Она рекомендует связаться с четвертым отрядом, чтобы они вылечили его, но Бьякуя говорит им не беспокоиться, но бросить его в тюрьму вместо этого. Капитан Ичимару, однако, говорит им, что он свяжется с четвёртым отрядом для них.Bleach manga; Chapter 99, pages 1-11 Член четвёртого отряда лечит задержанного Ренджи в его камере.Bleach manga; Chapter 100, page 6 В своей камере Ренджи разговаривает с материализованным духом его занпакто, Забимару. В то время как Забимару полностью восстановился и готов на матч-реванш с Зангецу, Ренджи настаивает на том, что они уже не являются врагами. Забимару спрашивает, кто его враг, и с кем он будет сражаться дальше, но Ренджи не отвечает.Bleach manga; Chapter 118, pages 1-6 Позже он бежит из заточения, нокаутировав его охранника,Bleach manga; Chapter 127, page 13 и находит дорогу к Ичиго, который находится в подземном полигоне с Йоруичи Шихоин. Ренджи понимает, что он пытается выучить банкай. Ренджи говорит им, что он тренировался здесь, чтобы достичь банкая, а также то, что казнь Рукии была отодвинута до полудня следующего дня. Ренджи говорит им, что он близок к достижению банкая, так как он уже смог материализовать его занпакто, и начинает тренироваться с материализованным Забимару.Bleach manga; Chapter 133, pages 11-15 During a break in training, Ichigo tells Renji his reasons for wanting to save Rukia.Bleach manga; Chapter 155, pages 16-17 После того, как Ренджи достигает банкая, он спрашивает Йоруичи, действительно ли Ичиго сможет сделать тоже самое. Йоруичи говорит ему, что считает, что Ичиго инстинктивно знает, как достичь банкая.Bleach manga; Chapter 137, pages 13-18 , Хихио Забимару]] Ренджи покидает тренировочную площадку и направляется к месту казни, победив нескольких членов своего отряда, в том числе и Рикичи, в этом процессе. Он перехватывает Бьякую, который отказывается позволить ему спасти Рукию или пройти дальше. После блокировки атаки Сенки Бьякуи, Ренджи активирует шикай без использования команды освобождения, чтобы остановить Бьякую от активации его шикая.Bleach manga; Chapter 140, pages 3-19 Ренджи затем активирует банкай, Хихио Забимару, и заявляет, что он спасет Рукию. Бьякуя отвергает эту идею и уклоняется от первоначальной атаки Ренджи. Он блокирует Хихио Забимару и атакует его своим шикаем, казалось бы, разбив его на части. Однако Хихио Забимару перестраивается, и Ренджи продолжает атаковать его.Bleach manga; Chapter 141, pages 1-19 Бьякуя использует кидо, чтобы воспользоваться неопытностью Ренджи с помощью своих способностей, запутывая движения банкая Ренджи. Затем он связывает его Путь связывания 61, Рикудзёкоро и использует его банкай, Сенбонзакура Кагеёши, серьёзно раня и обездвиживая Ренджи.Bleach manga; Chapter 142, pages 1-19 Бьякуя объясняет природу его банкая и дополняет, почему Ренджи по-прежнему пребывает целым. Банкай Ренджи исчезает, что, по объяснению Бьякуи, является признаком того, что он близок к смерти. Ренджи заявляет, что он всё ещё может сражаться и пытается атаковать своего капитана, но он был пронзён несколькими лезвиями банкая Бьякуи. Бьякуя поздравляет его, но говорит, что он убьёт его, если он встанет снова. Думая о Ичиго, Ренджи говорит, что он поклялся, что спасёт Рукию и делает одну последнюю атаку,Bleach manga; Chapter 143, pages 5-20 но ломает Забимару о тело Бьякуи, терпя крах. Бьякуя аплодирует своему лейтенанту, ударившему его, и оставляет умирающего Ренджи с его шарфом и признает, что "клык" Ренджи, наконец, дошёл до него.Bleach manga; Chapter 144, pages 1-13 лечит Ренджи]] После того, как Ханатаро Ямада вылечил его, Ренджи приходит в сознание. Смущаясь, Рикичи говорит ему, что он вытащил Ханатаро из тюрьмы, чтобы он мог вылечить Ренджи. Когда Рикичи даёт своему лейтенанту форму и повязку, Ханатаро просит его спасти Рукию.Bleach manga; Chapter 149, pages 13-17 После того, как Ичиго спасает Рукию, Ренджи прибывает на место казни, нокаутировав несколько синигами. Из-за высоты положения места казни, Ичиго бросает Рукию Ренджи и приказывает ему защищать её жизнью. Ренджи убегает c места казни с Рукией в руках, после чего Ичиго останавливает несколько лейтенантов от преследования их.Bleach manga; Chapter 152, pages 5-12 Когда они убегают, Рукия возражает, что они должны помочь Ичиго. Ренджи говорит ей, чтобы она успокоилась, и что Ичиго хотел вернуть то, что он должен ей. Он говорит ей, что никто не думает плохо о ней, и что она может полагаться на него и Ичиго.Bleach manga; Chapter 155, pages 15-19 Канаме Тоусен останавливает Ренджи и Рукию, который телепортирует всех обратно на верхушку холма Сокьёку, где Айзен приказывает Ренджи отпустить Рукию и уходить прочь.Bleach manga; Chapter 171, pages 13-19 Ренджи спрашивает, почему Айзен всё ещё жив и что он только что сказал. Он отказывается выполнять приказ Айзена, заставляя Айзена обратить свой меч против бывшего подчиненного.Bleach manga; Chapter 172, pages 1-2 & 18-19 Ренджи уворачивается со всей силы от удара Айзена, но тем не менее ранен ею. Айзен хвалит его способности и говорит Ренджи, что не хочет убивать его. Попросив Рукию успокоиться, Ренджи опровергает это, требуя, что хочет знать, почему он убил Момо. Айзен сообщает, что Момо и Изуру были только его марионетками, заставляя Ренджи утверждать, что он больше не является тем Айзеном, которого он когда-то знал и отказывается отдавать Рукию, даже если это будет стоить ему жизни. Ренджи атакует Айзена шикаем, но Айзен блокирует его атаки и хватает Забимару голыми руками. Он прорезает занпакто и ранит Ренджи, а затем сообщает ему, как он использовал трёх синигами. Он предлагает Ренджи последний шанс отдать Рукию, но он отказывается, и когда Айзен пытается убить его, прибывает Ичиго и блокирует атаки.Bleach manga; Chapter 173, pages 1-19 После кратковременной перепалки Ренджи говорит Ичиго, что он не собирается бежать, но вместо этого будет атаковать Айзена. Он использует технику Хига Зекко для того, чтобы атаковать Айзена, в то время как Ичиго атакует капитана. Айзен, однако, останавливает Ичиго и быстро побеждает их обоих.Bleach manga; Chapter 174, pages 1-19 После побега Айзена, 4 отряд лечит Ренджи.Bleach manga; Chapter 179, page 3 Через неделю Ренджи в больнице вместе с восстанавливающимся Бьякуей. Когда Бьякуя спрашивает Ренджи, хотел бы он его смерти, Ренджи отвечает, что нет, и что если он умрёт, то больше не будет иметь оснований стать сильнее. Их тихий разговор прерывается Ичиго и Орихиме Иноуэ, которые ищут Рукию. Понимая, что Ренджи и Бьякуя не знаю, где она находится, они уходят. Когда рёка уходят из Общества душ, Ренджи входит в число тех, кто присутствовал на открытии Сенкаймона, чтобы проводить их.Bleach manga; Chapter 181, page 1-3 & 19 В какой-то момент после бегства Айзена, Гина и Тосена, Ренджи просит Иккаку стать капитаном, но он отказывается. Ренджи пытается убедить Иккаку, что он является единственным, кто может заполнить пустоту, оставленную потерей трёх капитанов, и что он должен заменить одного из них в качестве капитана. Иккаку напоминает Ренджи, что когда-то сказал ему, что не хочет, чтобы кто-либо другой, кроме него и Юмичики, знал о его банкае. Иккаку говорит ему, что так же как и он хочет превзойти Бьякую, желание Иккаку - сражаться и умереть под руководством Кенпачи Зараки, и если он понимает это, то не должен снова просить его.Bleach manga; Chapter 206, pages 11-15 Зависимые (только в аниме) Примечание: События, происходящие в этой арке - только в аниме, и не являются каноном. Арранкары ]] Ренджи, Рукия, Иккаку, Юмичика, Рангику, и капитан Хицугая перемещаются в Каракуру после того, как поступил приказ связаться с Ичиго и подготовиться к бою с арранкаром. Группа прибывает в Высшую школу Каракуры в их гигаях, выдавая себя за студентов. Ренджи говорит Ичиго, почему они здесь, и упрекает Ичиго, когда он не знает, кто такие арранкары, несмотря на то, что сражался с одним за несколько дней до этого.Bleach manga; Chapter 195, pages 10-15 Когда Рукия ударяет Ичиго и извлекает его духовную форму из его тела, Ренджи держит его тело, комментируя Рангику, что Рукия может совершать действительно отвратительные вещи. Когда другие студенты делают замечания по поводу внешности Ренджи, Иккаку говорит ему, чтобы игнорировал их. Когда Иккаку теряет самообладание, когда одни и те же студенты называют его лысым, Ренджи повторяет его собственный совет ему.Bleach manga; Chapter 195, pages 2-5 Позже, в клинике Куросаки, Ренджи, Иккаку, Рангику и Юмичика входят в комнату Ичиго через потолок. С иллюстрациями, предоставленными Рукией, Ренджи объясняет про арранкаров и как использование Айзеном Хогьёку изменило ситуацию. Он также говорит, что Общество душ намеревалось выждать и наблюдать за открытым передвижением Айзена, но из-за нападений в человеческом мире капитан Джуширо Укитаке стал беспокойным, и было решено направить команду в Каракуру. Ренджи говорит, что с уничтожением Совета 46 капитаны переняли их обязанности, и что капитан-командор Ямамото был ответственным за набор команды. Он излагает причины, по которым было выбран каждый член команды, заявив, что он сообщил Иккаку о миссии сам. Когда Тоширо входит в комнату через открытое окно и перенимает объяснения, Ренджи спрашивает, ожидал ли он, что оно будет открыто и говорит ему, что он не должен был этого делать, так как его возраст и цвет волос заставить его казаться подозрительным.Bleach manga; Chapter 197, pages 10-14 Когда Ренджи и Рангику восхищаются Коном, он говорит Ичиго, что они не будут возвращаться в Общество душ, пока угроза арранкаров не будет устранена. После того, как Ичиго говорит им, что они не могут остановиться в его доме, группа уходит. Ренджи говорит Ичиго, что он увидит, если Кисуке Урахара позволит ему остаться, говоря, что он хочет понять, как Урахара поднял Ичиго до нынешнего уровня в такой короткий промежуток времени, и сказал, что у него есть и другие вопросы бывшему капиатну.Bleach manga; Chapter 198, pages 9-14 Иилфордтом]] Когда он ждет снаружи закрытого магазина Урахары, Ренджи замечает приближение Гриммджоу Джагерджака и его фрассьонов. Ренджи покидает свой гигай и противостоит Иилфордту Гранцу.Bleach manga; Chapter 200, pages 2-19 Ренджи использует банкай против арранкара,Bleach manga; Chapter 206, pages 17-18 и ошеломлён, когда последний уклоняется от атаки банкая и ранит грудь лейтенанта. Арранкар издевается над Ренджи и его банкаем, прежде чем подвергнуться нападению со стороны Уруру Цумугии. Иллифордт высвобождает занпакто и пронзает Уруру, ошеломляя Ренджи.Bleach manga; Chapter 207, pages 6-19 Когда Джинта Ханакири вмешивается, Ренджи кладёт банкай между Джинтой и Иилфортом, чтобы оградить ребёнка, и говорит ему бежать. Арранкар прорывается через один из сегментов Хихио Забимару, ранив Ренджи, в то время называя ему свои имя и номер.Bleach manga; Chapter 208, pages 1-6 Рангику сообщает Ренджи, что она получила разрешение от Общества душ для них на снятие их ограничителей сил. Ренджи оперативно снимает свой ограничитель''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 209, pages 13-17 и объясняет ошеломленному Иилфордту то, что капитаны и лейтенанты обычно имеют ограничение их сил до одной пятой от нормы в человеческом мире. Он нападает на арранкара и использует Хикоцу Тайхо, убивая его немедленно.Bleach manga; Chapter 210, pages 1-19 Позже, Ренджи отмечает про себя, что бой был быстрым, приписывая победу суматохе, которая вызвана снятием ограничения. Он задается вопросом, все ли арранкары такие сильные, и начинает беспокоиться об Ичиго.Bleach manga; Chapter 211, pages 3-4 Ренджи находит Ичиго, отметив, что его противник вернулся в Уэко Мундо и спрашивает Ичиго, выиграл ли он. Когда Ичиго отвечает, что проиграл, Ренджи опровергает это, говоря, что, поскольку он жив, то он победил. Ичиго отказывается признавать это, говоря, что Ренджи не сказал бы такую вещь, если бы они поменялись местами.Bleach manga; Chapter 212, pages 16-19 Позже Ренджи смотрить на то, как Орихиме Иноуэ лечит Рукию,Bleach manga; Chapter 213, page 7 отмечая скорость её лечебной способности.Bleach manga; Chapter 214, page 7 убеждает Ренджи потренировать Чада]] После битвы Урахара позволяет Ренджи остаться в его магазине и просит его обучить Ясутору Садо, говоря, что было бы неудобно оставить его, если он откажется. Ренджи спрашивает, почему он должен это делать, когда Садо попросил его. Урахара отвечает, что Садо нужна мощь банкая, чтобы стать сильнее. Ренджи отвечает, что бывший капитан должен использовать свой банкай, становясь взбудораженным. Тессай Цукабиши удерживает его, когда Урахара объясняет, что его банкай не подходит для таких задач. Он признает, что избегал Ренджи так, чтобы не отвечать на его вопросы, и предлагает, что если Ренджи делает хозяйственные работы в магазине в течение трёх месяцев, он ответит на любые вопросы, которые Ренджи имеет. Ренджи настаивает на том, что обучение - не тяжелая работа, но неохотно соглашается обучать Садо и делать работу по дому.Bleach manga; Chapter 224, pages 12-16 As Renji fights Sado with his Bankai, he asks the overwhelmed Human if he is done already. Sado attacks him again, but Renji dodges, asking if he has gotten weaker. Когда Ренджи сражается с Садо в банкае, он спросил ошеломлённого человека, устал ли он уже. Садо снова нападает на него, но Ренджи уворачивается, спрашивая, почему он получил слабака.Bleach manga; Chapter 223, pages 17-18''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 224, page 13 В то время как Орихиме разговаривает с Урахарой, Ренджи вбивает Садо в какой-то валун. Когда Садо отказывается от медицинского лечения, Ренджи говорит ему, чтобы не увлекался. Они продолжают тренироваться, Урахара говорит Орихиме, что она должна оставаться в стороне от битвы, когда Ренджи рассказывает Садо, что Урахара прав, заявив, что Четвертый отряд обучен для битвы, а также для исцеления. Он замечает, что манера поведения Орихиме не подходит для боя, и что теперь, возможно, самое лучшее время, чтобы сказать ей об этом.Bleach manga; Chapter 227, pages 8-17 Когда арранкары атаковали снова, Ренджи отказывается позволить Садо сражаться в бою, говоря, что он использовал много энергии, и что он пойдёт вместо него. Однако Урахара говорит им обоим остаться и отдохнуть, настаивая на том, что он пойдёт вместо них.Bleach manga; Chapter 231, pages 18-19 На следующий день, Ренджи и другие собираются в доме Орихиме, где они узнают о её исчезновении от капитана Укитаке. Когда капитан-командор Ямамото утверждает, что Орихиме наиболее вероятно присоединилась к Айзену по своей воле, Ренджи останавливает Ичиго от спора, говоря, что сделает только хуже. Он просит разрешения для команды отправиться в Уэко Мундо для возвращения Орихиме. Ямамото, однако, отрицает эту просьбу и приказывает им вернуться в Общество душ. Ренджи удивляется, увидев Бьякую и Кенпачи Зараки, выходящих из Сенкаймона за ними. Бьякуя говорит им, что у них есть приказ использовать любые силы, необходимые для того, чтобы заставить их вернуться. Ренджи спешит с Рукией через Сенкаймон, когда они уходят.Bleach manga; Chapter 238, pages 5-18 В Сейрейтее Бьякуя утверждает, что он не получал никаких приказов возвращения их в Общество душ, и что они могут сделать, как они хотят. Капитан затем позволяет Ренджи и другим вернуться в человеческий мир.Bleach manga; Chapter 247, pages 13-14 Уэко Мундо ]] Рукия побеждает пустого, а затем она и Ренджи ударяют Ичиго за то, что ушёл без них. Рукия объясняет, что они оба планировали вернуться любыми возможными средствами. Ренджи объясняет Ичиго, как они попали сюда. Вместе с Нелл Ту, Дондочаккой и Пеше, группа использует Бавабаву, чтобы добраться до стен Лас Ночес, которых Ичиго и Ренджи атаковали шикаем.Bleach manga; Chapters 246-247 После прорыва через стену, Ренджи замечает, что есть ветер, проходящий через отверстие. Когда группа проходит через брешь, Ренджи использует кидо, чтобы осветить зону, но он только в состоянии произвести небольшой свет, что вызывает насмешки от Урю, Рукии и Ичиго. К ужасу Ренджи, они стоят на стыке пяти путей. Когда Ичиго не соглашается с предложением Рукии разделиться, сказав, что они имеют больше шансов против эспады, если они останутся вместе, Ренджи говорит ему успокоиться, настаивая на том, что проявление заботы о жизни воина в бою это оскорбление воину. Как они готовятся разделяться, Ренджи решил проскандировать песню, перед тем как идти дальше. Сказав, что это традиция Готея 13, которая вышла из моды, он настаивает на том, что это уместно, и что они должны сделать это, несмотря на то, что это неубедительно. После того, как они поклялись, что встретятся снова, каждый из них разошёлся.Bleach manga; Chapter 248, pages 5-19 ]] Когда Ичиго сражается с Дордони, Ренджи чувствует реяцу Ичиго. Затем он замечает кричащего Дондоччаку следом за ним. Его внешнего вида и позиции достаточно, чтобы привести Ренджи в ярость, убеждая бежать за пустым, гоняющимся за ним. Сильно удивившись, Ренджи спрашивает, что он здесь делает. Дондочакка отвечает, что искал Нел, что побудило Ренджи сказать, что он является потерянным ребенком, и что если Нел пошла за Ичиго, она в большей безопасности, чем где-либо еще. Двое начинают препираться друг с другом, когда Ренджи продолжает бежать от него.Bleach manga; Chapter 252, pages 1-6 После обнаружения реяцу Нел, Дондоччака бросает Ренджи через плечо, а затем ударяет его головой об землю. Дондочакка затем замечает, что Пеше не с ним. Ренджи говорит ему, что Пеше не был с ним с самого начала, исправляя его, когда он неправильно понимает, что Ренджи под этим подразумевает.Bleach manga; Chapter 256, pages 1-4 Когда Садо побит Нойтрой, Ренджи делает замечание о его проигрыше.Bleach manga; Chapter 262, pages 3-4 Позже Ренджи чувствует, что Рукия высвободила свой занпакто и остановился, но двое из них попались в ловушку, установленную Заельапорро Гранцем. Ренджи упал вниз в большую комнату, где его приветствовал Заельапорро. Bleach manga; Chapter 264, pages 18-21 Несмотря на попытку избежать его, Дондоччака выходит из ловушки и падает сверху на Ренджи, который пинает его с пути, жалуясь, что его лицо очень тяжёлое. Когда Заельапорро разговаривает с ними, Ренджи прерывает его, сказав, что он пришел сюда, чтобы сражаться с Заельапорро и его союзниками. Ренджи активизирует свой банкай, но он взрывается. Заельапорро объясняет ошеломлённому Ренджи, что он не может использовать его банкай в этой комнате, так как он создал механизм, который не допускал бы его активации, используя информацию от своего брата, Иллифордта Гранца. Заельапорро вытаскивает свой меч и готовится атаковать.Bleach manga; Chapter 265, pages 1-15 Ренджи использует шикай, но ранен Заельапорро, который говорит, что он получил доклад о том, что Рукия и Аарониро Арруруэри убили друг друга. Потрясенный и возмущённый этим откровением, Ренджи атакует Заельапорро, слегка ранив его, и требует, чтобы он отошёл в сторону.Bleach manga; Chapter 269, pages 13-16 , чтобы отвлечь Заельапорро, когда Урюу Исида попал в ловушку]] Когда Заельапорро повреждает шикай уставшего Ренджи, ему надоело сражение, и они призывает его фрассьонов, чтобы сражались за него. Урю стреляет в одного из фрассьонов и замечает, что Ренджи выглядит истощённым.Bleach manga; Chapter 272, pages 8-15 Заельапорро обезвреживает лук Урю, Ренджи блокирует атаки, направленные на него и спрашивает квинси, может ли он найти какой-либо способ противостоять способностям Заельапорро. Когда Урю отвечает, что есть такой способ, Ренджи отбивает одного из фрассьонов и говорит Урю, что он будет доверять ему.Bleach manga; Chapter 274, pages 16-19 По просьбе Урю, Ренджи пытается удержать внимание, заворачивая себя и Заельапорро вместе с Забимару, связывая их вместе. Объясняя, что кидо не является одной из его сильных сторон, Ренджи использует путь разрушения 31, Сяккахо, в упор, ранив их обоих. Заельапорро шатается в ловушку, заложенную Урю Bleach manga; Chapter 275, pages 1-19 и охватывается взрывом. Когда и Ренджи обменивались любезностями, Заельапорро выходит из дыма и съедает одного из фрассьонов, чтобы исцелить себя, ошеломляя его противников. Затем Заельапорро покидает комнату, чтобы переодеться, к большому удивлению Ренджи.Bleach manga; Chapter 276, pages 5-14 Когда Урю, Ренджи, Дондочакка и Пеше убегали из дворца Заельапорро, Ренджи замечает, что им придётся спасать Рукию и Садо на их пути. Однако четверо оказываются обратно в той же комнате,в которой они сражались с Заельапорро, где их ждал эспада.Bleach manga; Chapter 287, pages 14-17 После объяснения, что он переставил коридоры, Заэльаппоро использует Ресуррексион и создаёт квази-клоны противников.Bleach manga; Chapter 288, pages 1-15 Когда они сражаются, чтобы отличить квази-клонов от оригиналов, Ренджи уклоняется от атаки Дондоччаки и упрекает Пеше за то, что пнул его. Урю останавливает троих от препирательств и показывает различия, которые он заметил между репликами и ими самими, в результате чего они были ошеломлены, что не заметили большие различия. Ренджи отмечает, что это большая ошибка и сомневается в умственных способностях Заельапорро, но Эспада слышит его и объясняет причины этих различий. Слушая это, Ренджи парирует атаку одного из своих дублей и говорит Урю, что комната слишком мала, чтобы сражаться с таким количеством противников. Понимая, что квази-клоны имитируют его атаки, Ренджи активирует банкай, шаг, который его дубликаты повторяют, разрушая структуру. После того, как Урю сравнивает его с Ичиго, Ренджи замечает, что это не звучит как похвала, когда имя Ичиго упоминается. Урю замечает, что на самом деле оскорбил его, но Ренджи попросту заявляет, что Дондоччака и Пеше должны быть в порядке, но следит за Заельапорро, который должным образом выходит наружу и разрушает дубликаты.Bleach manga; Chapter 292, pages 9-19 ]] Ренджи замечает, что он не чувствовал бы себя хорошо, видя себя взорванным, даже если это подделка. Следуя примеру Урю, Ренджи пытается атаковать эспаду, но они блокируются двумя его фрассьонами. Когда Урю попал в крылья Заельапорро, Ренджи замечает, что эспада производит куклу из квинси. Ренджи ошеломлён, когда Заельапорро использует куклу, чтобы причинить Урю травмы и пытается атаковать, но также пойман крыльями Заельапорро.Bleach manga; Chapter 293, pages 2-17 Заельапорро использует вновь созданную Ренджи-куклу, чтобы раздавить несколько внутренних органов Ренджи, прежде, чем лейтенант окончательно сваливается, когда его ахиллово сухожилие повреждено. Когда Заельапорро продолжает терзать Ренджи, он подвергается нападению Пеше и Дондоччаки, удивляя Ренджи .Bleach manga; Chapter 295, pages 8-15 Ренджи в шоке, когда Пеше удаётся ранить Заельапорро, и когда Урю жалуется на Пеше, Ренджи замечает, что в нём осталось больше, чем он думал.Bleach manga; Chapter 296, pages 11-13 После этого Маюри Куроцути прибывает и нападает на Заельапорро с банкаем, призывая Ренджи и Урю заразиться его ядом, к которому Маюри дает им противоядие.Bleach manga; Chapter 304, pages 12-13 После того, когда Заельапорро побежден, Маюри лечит раненую Нему Куроцучи таким образом, что удивляет Ренджи и Урю, который жалуется капитану. Ренджи говорит ему, чтобы не волновался так, так как их внутренности все еще раздавлены. Среди обломков Маюри открывает ещё целую дверь, оставив Ренджи в шоке от его содержимого.Bleach manga; Chapter 306, pages 10-16 Когда Нему и Маюри собираются излечить Урю, Ренджи просит вылечить его в первую очередь потом,, что он может помочь другим против эспады, но был предостережён от вмешательства в бой Кенпачи Зараки.Bleach manga; Chapter 307, pages 5-6 Поскольку он не исцелён, Ренджи слышит объявление Айзена с помощью Тентейкуры, что он уходит в Каракуру, и Орихиме в настоящее время находится в пятой башне, уже не несущая ему никакой пользы.Bleach manga; Chapter 314, pages 5-10 Новый капитан Сюсуке Амагай (только в аниме) Примечание: События, происходящие в этой арке - только в аниме, и не являются каноном. Фальшивая Каракура Когда Ичиго был окружён экзекиасами около пятой башни, исцеленный Ренджи наряду с Садо и Рукией, помогает ему и освобождает Ичиго.Bleach manga; Chapter 317, pages 12-14 Ренджи и Садо затем сражаются с непрерывным потоком пустых.Bleach manga; Chapter 340, pages 1-5 После остановки спавна пустых, появляется Баттикароа. Ренджи и Садо пытаются сражаться с ним, но его свойства песка делают его невосприимчивым к их атакам. Видя, что их попытки начинают быть более успешными, Ренджи и Садо решили объединить свои усилия, используя свои сильные атаки, чтобы наконец-то разломать тело и голову Баттикароа и победить его.Много пустых затем выходят из песка. Когда их битва прерывается приходом Ямми Льярго, Садо идентифицирует арранкара. Ренджи признаёт имя из доклада Хицугаи и сомневается в утверждении Садо, что Ямми вырос в размерах.Bleach manga; Chapter 352, pages 3-6 После обнаружения смерти Улькиорры Сифера, Ямми становится еще больше в ответ на это, разрывая на части то, что осталось от его куртки, чтобы показать свою татуировку. Ренджи спрашивает Садо и Рукию, противостоять ли эспаде, заметив, что Ямми является самым слабым эспадой, и что они должны быть в состоянии победить его с относительной легкостью. Однако Ямми активирует ресуррексион, показывая, что он является 0 Эспадой, ошеломляя Ренджи.Bleach manga; Chapter 354, pages 6-17 Лейтенант Исане Котецу лечит Ренджи вместе с другим получившими травмы — Ясуторой Садо и Рукией в барьере, так как Кенпачи Зараки и Бьякуя Кучики противостоят гигантскому эспаде.Bleach anime; Episodes 286 & 288 После поражения Айзена Ренджи, Садо, Рукия, Урю и Орихиме приходят в Каракуру и встречаются с Ичиго, который отдыхает после недавней битвы. Внезапно, Ичиго падает и кричит от боли, когда Ренджи и остальная часть группы, бежит к нему.Bleach manga; Chapter 422, pages 16-19 Через месяц, Ренджи возвращается в Общество душ и начинает с регулярного обучения с Хисаги, чтобы иметь возможность сражаться с Айзеном.Bleach manga; Chapter 423, pages 10 & 13''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 465, page 17 Неизвестные рассказы о Занпакто (только в аниме) Примечание: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Мечи-звери (только в аниме) Примечание: События, происходящие в арке, происходят только в аниме и не являются каноном. Армия вторжения Готэя 13 (только в аниме) Примечание: События, происходящие в этой арке, происходят только в аниме и не являются каноном. Потерянное удостоверение синигами Renji is present when Rukia is ordered to observe Ichigo.Bleach manga; Chapter 476, page 9 After Ichigo appears to regain his Shinigami powers, he is mocked by Kūgo Ginjō that it only looked that way as he had stolen all of his powers and Rukia would only manage to give him some of her power. However, Renji then reveals his presence and the presence of other Shinigami including Ikkaku, Kenpachi, Hitsugaya, and Byakuya that are observing the scene. Renji states that they all gave some of their Reiatsu to the sword that Urahara created in order to restore Ichigo's powers when he was stabbed with it.Bleach manga; Chapter 460, pages 9-12 Later, he pairs up with Jackie Tristan as Xcution faces off against the Shinigami.Bleach manga; Chapter 463, page 13 As their battle begins, Jackie berates Renji for not attacking her. He states that he refuses to attack a woman first, whether she is stronger than him or not. He then asks about the exhaust pipes on her shoulders, and Jackie expresses her surprise at him knowing about them. The pipes then secrete a large amount of sludge, covering her body completely. She then stomps the ground, causing the rock formations nearby to topple, while telling Renji that he'd better drawn his sword. She attacks, managing to land a kick on Renji, though it appears to do nothing to him, shocking Jackie. She launches a second attack, kicking at Renji, only for Renji to easily block her, the aftershock destroying a huge stone column. Renji then attacks her with the hilt of Zabimaru, which knocks her out, while telling her that he'd been training the past seventeen months to fight Aizen, and that her lot "just doesn't cut it".Bleach manga; Chapter 465, pages 8-19 Renji carries Jackie as he searches for a way out of Yukio Hans Vorarlberna's dimension, stating that he had expected an exit to appear after defeating her. Jackie tells him it is likely because she is still alive. Surprised that she is conscious so soon, Renji praises her toughness. He declines her offer to kill her, before noticing that the sky is folding. Jackie states that Yukio had been watching them and is now erasing the dimension they are in. She urges him to kill her so that an exit can appear, but Renji again refuses, insisting that they will leave by force. Jackie comments that he is a good man before there is an explosion.Bleach manga; Chapter 466, pages 1-7 After the explosion, Ikkaku, Kenpachi, and Yachiru notice Renji coming out of some bushes as Ikkaku scolds Renji of his condition. Renji apologizes and explains that he got out of the dimension he was in, but couldn't move for a while. Ikkaku asks Renji if he defeated his opponent and Renji assumes that she died. Shortly afterwards, Byakuya appears with an unconscious Rukia, while Renji runs towards him, worried about her. Byakuya then leaves her to him, ordering him to take care of her.Bleach manga; Chapter 473, pages 6 & 9 He stays with Rukia until she wakes up, asking if she is hurt. They then look on as Ichigo breaks apart Yukio's dimension by activating his Bankai.Bleach manga; Chapter 475, pages 1-4 They later witness the climax of Ichigo and Kūgo's battle.Bleach manga; Chapter 477, page 5 Renji brings Kūgo's body to Soul Society as per Yamamoto's instructions. Later, Renji is surprised to see Ichigo in Soul Society and demands to know why he is there.Bleach manga; Chapter 479, pages 7 & 12 Along with Rukia, he accompanies Ichigo to the captain meeting where the latter requests to retrieve Kūgo's body.Bleach anime; Episode 366 Тысячелетняя кровавая война Ренджи и Бьякуя присутствовуют на официальной церемонии похорон лейтенанта Чоуджиро Сасакибе. Ренджи слушает, как Бьякуя рассказывает ему о происхождении Чоуджиро и лояльности к Ямамото.Bleach manga; Chapter 486, pages 5-6 Позже, в то время,когда капитаны на встрече, Ренджи смотрит на нетерпеливо расхаживающую Рукию и говорит ей, чтобы успокоилась. Изуру прерывает их, спрашивая о недавних исчезновениях в Руконгае.Bleach manga; Chapter 489, pages 1-3 Когда Ванденрейх атакует Сейрейтей, Ренджи замечает синие столбы пламени, вызванные их нападением и озабоченно спрашивает, что это такое.Bleach manga; Chapter 494, page 3 Когда Штернриттер "F" Эс Нодт, появляется и убивает нескольких синигами, Ренджи защищает оставшихся в живых. Он пытается сражаться с Эсом, но приходит к выводу, что атаки шикая неэффективны. Ренджи решает использовать более быстрые атаки, но внезапно попадает в засаду Маска де Маскулина. Он уклоняется от его первоначального удара, но подвергается нападению снова. Бьякуя использует шикай, чтобы защищить Ренджи от нападения, и говорит Ренджи просто раздавить врага.Bleach manga; Chapter 495, pages 9-18 После того, как прибытие Бьякуи спасло его, капитан советует ему, что его банкай должен быть запечатан Штерниттером, тогда он должен использовать свой собственный, чтобы противодействовать печати. Ренджи интересуется, должны ли они просто не использовать банкай, чтобы начать вместе, но остаётся в шоке, как Бьякуя объясняет, что противники не могут быть легко побеждены без банкая.Bleach manga; Chapter 496, pages 5-10 Вскоре после того, как банкай Бьякуи украден, Ренджи начинает активировать банкай, но Бьякуя приказывает ему не делать этого, говоря, что он не должен потерять свой банкай также. Ренджи протестует, спрашивая, как они могут надеяться на победу в противном случае.Bleach manga; Chapter 497, pages 14-16 Ренджи позже уведомлен вместе с другими капитанами и лейтенантами Рином Цукобурой, что Ичиго в настоящее время направляется в Общество душ.Bleach manga; Chapter 500, page 3 По приказу своего капитана, Ренджи просто стоит рядом и наблюдает за Бьякуей в его сражении против квинси. Ренджи, наконец, решает вмешаться, когда его капитан жестоко атакован Эсом, используя его собственный банкай против него. Ренджи активирует шикай и пытается перейти в наступление, крича, что квинси не достоин того, чтобы использовать силу Сенбонзакуры Кагеёши. Ренджи пытается несколько раз ударить Эса Нодта, но безуспешно. В конце концов он решает использовать свой собственный банкай против квинси, но прежде чем смог это сделать, Маск исподтишка использовал двойной удар со стороны. Он покрыл большое расстояние, прежде чем потерять сознание в грязи.Bleach manga; Chapter 502, page 13 Когда Ичиго Куросаки, наконец, приходит в Общество душ, то проверяет состояние Реджи, подтверджая, что ещё жиы.Bleach manga; Chapter 512, pages 7-9 Через некоторое время после завершения битв, над Ренджи (наряду с Рукией) работает 4 отряд из-за тяжести их травм. В то время как Ичиго приходит, чтобы увидеть, как они, он остаётся в бессознательном состоянии на время его визита.Bleach manga; Chapter 515, page 10 Сенджумару Шутара позже приносит Ренджи в Теншурен Королевской гвардии, вместе с Рукией и Бьякуей, так что они могут быть доставлены в Королевский дворец. Унохана отмечает, что их состояние слишком критично для них, чтобы оставить Сейрейтей, но Королевская гвардия настаивают на их взятии.Bleach manga; Chapter 517, pages 13-15 По прибытии в Дворец Короля Душ, Ренджи и другие раненые доставлены в штаб-квартиру Тенджиро Киринджи, где они находятся в его горячем источнике "Пруд кровавого ада", что позволяет использовать его уникальные целебные свойства для лечения раненых синигами.Bleach manga; Chapter 519, pages 11-13 Позже Ренджи полностью вылечился и Киринджи посчитал его с Ичиго готовыми двигаться дальше.Bleach manga; Chapter 520, pages 8-9 Когда они прибывают в следующий дворец, Ренджи и Ичиго заметили, что Кон пробрался следом. Они встречают Кирио Хикифуне, которая быстро угостила их банкетом. Ичиго выразил чувство вины за то, просто расслабляется и ест, в то время как Общество душ готовится к войне. Ренджи помогает ему прийти в себя, объяснив, что нужно сначала вылечиться, прежде чем они смогут тренироваться. Кирио возвращается, шокируя их своим новым тонким и привлекательным внешним видом. Она объясняет, что в то время как это может только показаться расслабляющим, она наполняет их мощной реяцу. Она также предупреждает их, что они собираются во дворец непредсказуемого Оэцу Нимайи, человека, который создал занпакто.Bleach manga; Chapter 521, pages 1-17 Позже, Ренджи, Ичиго и Кон прибывают в дворец Нимайи. Их оставила смущёнными его показная выходка, и еще более удивлёнными, что он окружил себя десятками красивых женщин. Он приводит их к маленькой хижине. Оказавшись внутри, Ренджи и его друзья резко падают в яму. Нимайя показывает, что он взял занпакто Ренджи и Ичиго без их ведома и разбивает их. Когда Ренджи и Ичиго отмечают, что они окружены грозными глазами, Нимайя рассказывает двум синигами, что, если они могут уйти, то он перекуёт их занпакто.Bleach manga; Chapter 522, pages 1-17 Нимайя говорит, что люди, окружающие их, на самом деле являются асаучи, все из которых он сделал сам, и что они злятся на то, что Ичиго и Ренджи относятся к их занпакто в качестве инструментов.Bleach manga; Chapter 523, pages 2-8 После сражения с асаучи в течение трёх дней, Нимайя поздравляет Ренджи с прохождением его испытание, тем самым заслужив право иметь перекованное занпакто. Ичиго с другой стороны потерпел неудачу и был побит. Решив, что Ичиго не был истинным синигами, Нимайя выкидывает Ичиго через портал обратно в человеческий мир. Нимайя потом заявляет, что Ичиго должен сначала вернуться к своим корням.Bleach Manga; Chapter 527 pages 11-20 Понимая, что Ренджи чувствует, он спрашивает его, почему он не протестовал решению Нимайи, прежде чем заключить, что Ренджи с неохотой согласился с ним. Объясняя природу того, как синигами получает занпакто, Нимайя приходит к выводу, что Ичиго должен сначала найти, где его душа.Bleach Manga; Chapter 529 pages 1-4 Позже Ренджи тренируется с Рукией в дворце Ичибея Хьюсубе, в котором оба отмечают, что они испытывают трудности с поддержанием их самообладания и перемещения. Ренджи информируется о восстановлении Бьякуи, который побуждает его иметь воспоминание своего опыта во дворце Сенджумару. Он останавливается, имея ретроспективный кадр, прежде чем он раздевается. Затем он принимает предложение Ичибея, чтобы быть лично обученным им.Bleach manga; Chapter 545 pages 3-12 Во время тренировки с Ичибеем, член Королевской гвардии говорит, что Забимару лишь частично признал Ренджи и не делится истинным именем банкая с ним, оставив Ренджи удивлённым. Определяя Ренджи достаточно сильным и достойным орудовать истинным банкаем Забимару, Ичибей учит новому имени.Bleach manga; Chapter 564, pages 5-8 Ренджи и Рукия позже направляются в Общество душ.Bleach manga; Chapter 558 page 19 После этого он и Рукия прибывают в Общество душ.Bleach manga; Chapter 559, page 17 Когда Маск попытался использовать его Звёздный удар на сильно раненого капитана 3-го отряда Роджуро Оторибаши, Ренджи блокирует его удар Забимару, перед этим представив себя в качестве злодея.Bleach manga; Chapter 561, pages 16-17 Ренджи говорит Рукии, чтобы она лечила Роуза и Кенсея Мугуруму, а Маска оставить ему. Когда он и Ренджи обменялись оскорблениями, Джеймс вылечил Маска поддержкой. Маск пытается атаковать Ренджи, но лейтенант уклоняется от атаки, пока Маск не ударяется локтями в землю. Провозгласив, что Ренджи рассердил его, Маск бьёт его, объясняя, как этот гнев укрепляет его удар. Блокировав удара, Ренджи насмехается над Маском, который становится еще злее и нападает в слепой ярости. Спасаясь от атаки, Ренджи наносит множественные раны Джеймсу. Когда Маск снова называет его трусом, Ренджи отмечает, что все злодеи просто трусы перед разрезанием Маска на части через живот.Bleach manga; Chapter 562, pages 1-17 Видя Маска, сжимающего себя снова вместе после разреза, Ренджи смотрит с отвращением, как новые версии Джеймса появляются из разрезанного тела Джеймса и болеют за Штернриттера. Получив возможность от поддержки, Маск приобретает новую форму. Когда Маск утверждает, что он теперь помнит Ренджи с последнего вторжения и удивляется, как он стал настолько сильным, Ренджи отмечает, что Маск сражался, даже не зная, кто он. Маска затем нападает на Ренджи и отправляет его в полёт. После активации его Квинси: Фольштендиг, Маск развязывает ещё одну атаку, которую Ренджи, блокирует, высвободив истинный банкай, Соо Забимару.Bleach manga; Chapter 563, pages 1-15 После высвобождения Ренджи, Маск заявляет, что его банкай опасен, и что его сердце в настоящее время горит желанием победить его во имя справедливости. Он сразу же ударяет Ренджи, но остановлен Хихио, которая генерирует большую скелетную руку, раздавившую руку Маска, и бросает его в соседнее здание. Маск сердится на него за поломку руки, Ренджи активирует Орочио и наносит удар Маску новым зубчатым лезвием Соо Забимару. Он завершает Соо Забимару: Зага Теппо, сжигая тело Маска и раздвоив его, в конечном счете, убивая.Bleach manga; Chapter 564, pages 9-17 После победы над Маском, Ренджи, вспомнив, что сказала ему Рукия об ожидании после сражений, чтобы предотвратить Штернриттеров от первого шага, прячется в здании и засыпает. Когда наступает утро, Ренджи просыпается и говорит, что достаточно долго прятался перед выходом, чтобы найти нового квинси для боя.Bleach manga; Chapter 566, pages 1-3 Позже, Ренджи в шоке смотрит, как метеорит, созданный Гремми Тумо несётся к Сейрейтею, и задаётся вопросом, что происходит.Bleach manga; Chapter 577, page 2 Когда Ичиго прибывает, Ренджи чувствует его реяцу и смотрит на небо.Bleach manga; Chapter 581, page 11 Вскоре после этого, когда Базз-Би застаёт Ичиго врасплох и выстреливает Горящим Пальцем 1 в него, Ренджи появляется и отклоняет взрыв Забимару. После отвержения, что чуть не ударил Ичиго этой атакой, Ренджи говорит Ичиго пойти следом Яхве и заявляет, что он будет держать в руках Штернриттера, что побудило Ичиго уйти. Когда Базз-Би и НаНаНа Наджакуп попытались следовать за Ичиго, они прерваны приходом Рукии, Хисаги, Бьякуи, Юмичики и Иккаку, когда Ренджи повторяет своё заявление.Bleach manga; Chapter 585, pages 11-17 After most of the Sternritter activate their Quincy: Vollständig and rush forward, Renji and the others prepare to fight them.Bleach manga; Chapter 586, page 6-7 Однако сражающиеся разбросаны огромным взрывом, который происходит, когда Яхве, Хашвальт и Урю отправляются во Дворец Короля душ. Затем Ренджи выталкивает себя и Рукию из завалов с помощью Хихио перед тем отметив, что они были разделены. Когда Базз-Би появляется и предлагает помочь им убить Урю, услышав, что Рукия интересуется, почему он предал их, Ренджи бросает завалы на него и падает, прежде чем оскорбить его ирокез. Когда Ренджи сравнивает разъярённого Базза-Би с цыплёнком, Базз-Би делает комплимент бровям, в результате чего шокированный Ренджи искренне похвалил его как хороший человек. Однако Базз-Би заявляет, что это слишком поздно, и использует Горящий палец 4, создавая мощный взрыв.Bleach manga; Chapter 587, pages 11-16 Когда Аусвелен Яхве ударил Базза-Би, Ренджи спрашивает Базза-Би, что происходит, хотя Базз-Би шокирован таким поворотом событий не меньше.Bleach manga; Chapter 604, pages 1-2 Позже Ренджи и Рукия прибывают в здание после получения срочного вызова, где они сталкиваются с Маречиё и Шинджи Ширако. После того, как узнали, как Шинджи и Маречиё выжили после нападения Базза-Би, они удивляются, когда Сой-Фон прибывает кроме того, с Ренджи отметив, что она стала добрее.Bleach manga; Chapter 612, pages 6-9 Внутри здания Ренджи потрясён, когда Урахара сообщает о намерении прорваться в Дворец Короля Душ.Bleach manga; Chapter 612, page 15 После того, как Кенпачи соглашается с тем, чтобы оставить поиски своего лейтенанта остальной части отряда, Урахара дает Ренджи сферу, заряженную её реяцу.Bleach manga; Chapter 613, page 10 По мере того как смерть Короля душ начинает дестабилизировать миры, Ренджи в отчаянии удивляется, ничего ли не может быть сделано, что побудило Укитаке призвать власть Мимихаги, чтобы заменить Короля душ. Bleach manga; Chapter 616, page 4 Ренджи бежит по улицам вместе с другими синигами, когда они подстрелены Лилье Барро. Ренджи сообщает Киске, что он, Рукия и Хинамори еще не побеждены.Bleach manga; Chapter 644, page 11 Ренджи и другие синигами затем достигают верхних уровней города, и Шинджи говорит им оставаться сосредоточенными. Жерар Валькирия затем перескакивает к ним, говоря, что они должны победить его, чтобы пройти дальше. Ренджи нападает на него, а другие синигами готовятся двигаться дальше, пока Ренджи остаётся позади, чтобы сражаться. Однако Джерард высмеивает идею, что он может быть побеждён в одиночку, говоря, что синигами придётся объединиться, чтобы выиграть.Bleach manga; Chapter 647, pages 8, 11-12 Ренджи удаётся получить преимущество над Джерардом, ранив Квинси и отправив его лететь обратно. Он злится на Джерарда за недооценку капитанов и лейтенантов и говорит, что нет никакого способа, каким он мог бы победить Готей 13. Однако Джерард смеётся и говорит, что потребуется чудо для него, чтобы сделать это, поставив Ренджи на грань.Bleach manga; Chapter 654, pages 16-17 Джерард объясняет о свойствах чудес, и раздражённый Ренджи удивлён, когда Бьякуя ранит квинси атакой Сенбонзакуры. Предполагая, что Джерард побеждён, Ренджи пойман врасплох, когда появляется гигантская нога, и Ренджи смотрит в шоке, как Джерард становится гигантом.Bleach manga; Chapter 655, pages 1-3, 6-8 Джерард объясняет его Шрифт The Miracle Ренджи и другим синигами, сила его голоса сдувает их обратно. Джерард затем поднимает обелиск и бросает на них, разделяя синигами наверху. Джерард затем нападает на Шинджи и Хинамори, заставляя Ренджи и Рукию кричать. Кроме того, они отвлекаются когда Джерард бросает Бьякую в землю, и Джерард сдувает Ренджи и Рукию на землю большим дыханием.Bleach manga; Chapter 655, pages 9-16 Ренджи и Рукия пережили удар, и Ренджи несёт Рукию обратно на землю. Однако они ошеломлены чудовищным присутствием Джерарда, когда квинси вырос ещё больше, чем когда они в последний раз видели его. Они встречают повзрослевшего Хицугаю, и Ренджи удивляется, кто он, приведя Рукию к утверждению, что он старший брат Хицугаи. Внезапно, Ренджи и Рукия чувствуют Ичиго, противостоящего Яхве во дворце выше.Bleach manga; Chapter 673, pages 1-4 Ренджи и Рукия мчатся через завалы, когда Джерард вдруг сильно ударил по ним. Они спасены Бьякуей, который случайно врезает руку Ренджи в стену. Бьякуя говорит им идти объединиться с Ичиго, и они спорят, но он говорит им, что реяцу Ичиго находится на одном уровне с Яхве. Когда Бьякуя защищает Ренджи и Рукию от другой атаки Джерарда, он заявляет, что он не говорит, что Ичиго нуждается в их помощи, но у него нет никакой потребности в них здесь. Ренджи и Рукия благодарят Бьякую за его честность и бегут в сторону дворца.Bleach manga; Chapter 674, pages 7-10 Ренджи и Рукия прибывают во дворец, когда Яхве готовится уйти после победы над Ичиго. Он выражает досаду по их незначительному прибытию и предлагает им следовать за ним через его портал, где он дал бы им экстравагантную смерть в тот момент, когда каждый из них ощущает большую радость и счастье.Bleach manga; Chapter 680, pages 17-18 Когда Яхве проходит через портал, Ренджи пытается остановить его Забимару, но Яхве просто разбивает его на куски, используя The Almighty. Видя Ичиго в жалком состоянии, Ренджи берёт его под руку и говорит ему, чтобы взял себя в руки, чтобы они могли поспешить и догнать Яхве; о том, что никакие планирования и стратегии не смогут остановить монстра, как он.Bleach manga; Chapter 681, pages 2, 11-13 После того, как Ичиго получил его отремонтированный банкай, Ренджи и Ичиго мчатся в Общество душ через портал, который Яхве оставил открытым. Когда Ичиго задаётся вопросом, почему Ренджи увязался следом, Ренджи начинает избивать его. Упрекая его даже в предположении такой вещи, Ренджи говорит, что Ичиго — единственная причина, что он и Рукия стали близкими друзьями снова из-за него, и поэтому Ренджи всегда будет толкать Ичиго вперед, даже если он должен был нести его.Bleach manga; Chapter 682, pages 6-10 Менее чем через десять лет, Ренджи женится на Рукии, и у них есть дочь по имени Ичика Абарай. Через десять лет после поражения Яхве, Ренджи присутствует на церемонии продвижения Рукии как нового капитана 13 отряда, где он предлагает ей въехать на закорках на церемонию, если она не в состоянии войти в комнату из-за ее нервов.Bleach manga; Chapter 685, pages 17-18 Сразу после церемонии, Ренджи и Рукия ушли в мир людей. Они пришли в клинику Куросаки, где Ичиго встречает их, и они присоединяются к вечеринке, где они будут смотреть матч по боксу Садо по телевизору. Ичиго спрашивает их, где Ичика, и Ренджи и Рукия коротко осмотрелись в поисках дочери.Bleach manga; Chapter 686, pages 6 & 10 Категория:Сюжет